Prefabricated or cast veneer wall panels have been developed as a quick and efficient way to provide a masonry appearance for a building while simplifying construction and lowering construction cost. The design elements of prefabricated wall panels typically simulate brick, stone, tile and other masonry building components or materials commonly used in the construction of buildings. Examples of prefabricated wall panels are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,592,591 to Amele; 4,659,055 to Hardt; 3,426,490 to Taylor; 4,644,719 to Salazar; and 3,740,910 to Taylor et al.
Often, the length of a prefabricated wall panel and the distance to a particular end point such as the corner of a building do not match. When this occurs an irregular gap G (see FIGS. 3A-3D) is provided between the design elements E of the panels S, C. Typically, this gap G is filled with grout so that a wide band of grout is provided between the design elements E. The irregular gap G filled with grout interrupts the repeating pattern of the design elements E and adversely affects the aesthetic appearance of the finished wall.
The present invention relates to a coursing tool calculator used to determine the required cut length of filler design elements needed to eliminate the irregular gaps G and produce a wall having an enhanced aesthetic appearance.